Temptation Waits
by MusedMoose
Summary: Fem–slash, one–shot, Urd–Sora. After watching Sora taking cooking lessons from Belldandy, Urd decides the girl needs a different kind of lesson to get what she wants. And who better than Urd to teach?


**Author's Note**: This is a fic I wrote for "yurichallenge", a Livejournal community centered around writing yuri/femslash stories based on prompts that others provide. The 'challenge' happens every year, and leads to some interesting stories. Hopefully mine counts as one of them. This was also my first time writing a scene like this - I've done femslash before, but a blatant seduction scene is new territory for me. Also, this follows a scene from the manga - the events discussed in the story take place in the book "Mara Strikes Back," in the chapter "Lunchbox of Love." Hope you enjoy, this was difficult to write but I had a lot of fun with it.

**Warnings**: Femslash (Urd - Sora), but if you didn't read the summary and don't read this, you've lost any right to complain about it. Also, borderline non-con, but not quite, and there aren't any actual sex acts, so...

* * *

_Temptation Waits_

Night sky, full moon, cool breeze, and a view from the roof of some innocent-eyed girl with short hair and big glasses bowing to Belldandy and saying how much she thought she could do now.

As nights for romance of one kind or another went . . . not bad, not bad at all. And she would know.

Urd leaned back on the roof and watched. The girl below, Sora Hasegawa, had been over at their house for hours; she'd spent most of her time in the kitchen with Belldandy, learning how to cook. Urd herself had seen enough – Sora had something driving her, something powerful. Love or something like it, of course, and Urd was sure Belldandy had seen it. Not quite the same way Urd had, she thought, smirking a little. While Urd wasn't totally unfamiliar with cooking as a way to win someone's affections and make them your eternally dedicated love slave, she knew there were other ways.

Ways much more direct, and a lot more fun.

Urd leaned forward, watching as Sora said her goodbyes and drove off. Just as she had thought, Belldandy had known all along, and was even hinting at it to Keiichi. Not that Keiichi had noticed; the boy was a bit dense about these kinds of things. Then again . . . Sora wasn't much better off. If she was going to catch someone with her cooking, she'd need something to back it up with.

Urd gave a wicked smile. Sora's lessons weren't done for the night, the girl just didn't know it yet. And there was no one better to teach her than Urd.

Not that Urd would even consider asking anyone else. So much more fun to handle this kind of thing personally.

Urd floated down into the house, then slipped through the television screen before Keiichi and Bell came back inside. They'd ask too many questions if they saw, and she had to get there in time. . . .

So much to do. Urd giggled.

* * *

Sora parked in the lot for the girls' dorm, and hurried up to her room, running through everything she'd learned tonight in her mind. When she got to her room, she closed the door behind herself, then leaned against it. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Could she do this? 

No. She had to. Miss Belldandy had spent so much time with her, showing her so many things and. . . . Sora smiled to herself. It wasn't so much what the other woman had shown her, but the way she'd talked to her, helping Sora see that she _could_ do this, that she didn't have to be the "Chef Assassin" all her life. And when Belldandy had hugged her, and told her that she was special, that everyone shined in their own special way. . . .

Sora nodded. She could do this.

She turned and opened the door, and all her plans disappeared in a puff of surprise and embarrassment.

Urd was standing there, giving Sora an odd half-smile. "Shouldn't you be in the kitchen, hmm?"

"U – Urd!" Sora managed, taking a step back.

What was Urd doing here? Sora didn't know her all that well, just that she lived with the others at the temple and that she was Belldandy's older sister – though they only looked a little bit alike; Sora had never been quire sure how two sisters could look and act that different. For one thing, Miss Belldandy would never wear such a small top, or such short shorts, or–

Or be walking toward her like that woman in an old detective movie Sora had seen way back when, the one who'd been hired to seduce the leading man.

Urd nudged the door shut behind her, and Sora had a fleeting thought that she needed to get to the kitchen, she had a lot to do. . . .

"C'mon," Urd said, standing right in front of her, leaning down and putting her face near Sora's. She was smiling in a way that reminded Sora of a cat. A very smug cat. "You've got someone special to make lunch for, don't you?" She sounded kind of like she was joking, but Sora couldn't be sure.

"How – how'd you get in here?" Sora stammered, taking a step back.

Urd shrugged. Strands of her white hair were hanging over her bare shoulders, making an odd contrast with her dark skin. "It's a girl's dorm, isn't it?"

"Of course," Sora said. She blinked, and Urd's eyes locked on hers.

"I know what you're thinking," Urd said, sounding utterly sure of herself. She was still wearing that smile. "All that cooking practice . . . you've got someone, don't you? Or you're wishing you had someone?"

Sora felt herself blush. Had it been that obvious? "Mmm-hm," she managed, nodding just a little.

"Thought so," Urd said, and her smile became somehow . . . friendlier. "I know that look. But I also know--"

Urd stepped closer and traced one fingertip down the side of Sora's cheek. Her touch was strangely tender, like she was – no, that was her nail, just a hint of an edge as her finger left Sora's face. Sora fought off the sudden urge to shiver.

"–that maybe wishing, for you, just isn't enough."

Urd's smile turned feline again. Sora raised her hand, stopped it halfway to her face, then quickly lowered it again. What . . . what was Urd getting at? And why was it so warm in here? Had she left the windows closed? Sora glanced around. No, they were open.

When she looked back, Urd was gone. Sora blinked, and glanced at the door. Still closed. Had she imagined that? She laughed a little. Why would she imagine something like that, she must be–

"Isn't that why," Urd said from right behind her, making Sora jump, "you were at our house all day, hmm?" Her hands rested on Sora's shoulders. "Or was there some other reason?"

Sora turned to look. Urd was there, once again very close, and she hadn't heard a thing. Her heart started beating faster. She started to step away again, but Urd wound her arms around Sora's shoulders, just as Belldandy had.

Miss Belldandy hadn't leaned quite that close, though, or pressed against her so much. Sora had thought that being hugged by Belldandy was like being held by a goddess; with Urd, there was something . . . something more, maybe something suggestive or – wait, what? How . . . how was she thinking that?

Urd squeezed Sora's shoulders, and Sora shivered though it still seemed warm in here. "You know," Urd said, her voice lower than before, almost a whisper, "Bell's not the only one who can teach you things."

"What – what do you mean?" Sora asked, then winced and almost wished she hadn't.

Almost?

Another faint touch, just enough to make her skin tingle; Urd traced her fingertips lightly over the base of Sora's neck, sending a pleasant shiver running up it. Sora tilted her head toward Urd before realizing what she was going. When Urd spoke again, Sora felt her breath on her ear.

"There's so more to show someone how you feel for them than just cooking," Urd whispered. "Ever thought about. . . ."

Sora was about to ask what when she felt Urd's other hand run through her hair, pushing part of it back behind her ear. For a blink, she felt Urd's breath again, then Urd's lips were soft and warm on her ear, and a shudder rushed through her whole body, and Sora's knees buckled.

Urd fell along with her, catching her, not letting go. Sora's heart was pounding so much it almost hurt, and her face had never felt so warm. Urd gently kissed and licked all around the edge of Sora's ear, then tugged on her earlobe with her teeth.

Sora nearly cried out at that, but had just enough presence of mind left to not want anyone to hear. If someone walked in on them like this–

"Do you want to learn?" Urd whispered, her breath hot in Sora's ear.

A single drop of sweat ran down Sora's forehead, then her cheek and neck, and trailed down to her chest. She felt its path, oddly chilled and possibly the only part of her that still felt any cold at all. It was growing hard to breathe; she was just short of gasping, and her head started to loll to the side.

"Or do you just want to wish?"

A single searing kiss on her neck sent a hot rush sweeping through Sora; she started to cry out but Urd's hand was over her mouth just as she drew breath. Sora sucked on one of the other woman's fingers, that tiny voice wondering why and how all but silent–

And then Urd's arms and hands and lips were gone.

Sora tried to catch her breath, then turned and looked up. Urd was standing behind and above her, and the smile she wore was positively wicked, but there was a strange kind of eagerness there.

"Just say yes," Urd said.

Sora tried to speak, but her mouth had gone completely dry. She turned away, closed her eyes and tried to swallow. She could think of one way to wet her lips again, but–

There was the sound of the door opening and closing, and Sora's eyes snapped open. Urd was gone. Sora stood, quick, stumbled to the door and threw it open. The hallway was empty, though one of the other girls poked her head out her door a moment later. Sora gave a weak smile and ducked back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Alone, Sora leaned against the door again, and let herself sink to the floor. She tried to speak, but could only manage a whisper.

"Come back. . . ."

* * *

The next day, Sora didn't bother making lunch for anyone but herself. She knew it would probably turn out better, but she didn't really pay attention to what she was doing, even cut herself again. She'd originally planned on making a lunch box for Morisato, just to have someone to test on, but . . . no. 

She needed to talk to him for a completely different reason.

Classes went by too slowly, of course, and when the break when she usually ate finally came, Sora practically ran to the Motor Club's meeting house. Sure enough, Morisato and Miss Belldandy were there. Sora told her heart to stop beating so fast.

All she had to do was ask.

Belldandy looked around for tea in the multi-layered mess that was the clubhouse, and, finding none, headed off to the corner store to get some. Morisato watched her leave, then turned back to Sora. She swallowed hard.

"Mister Morisato?" she asked. "Do you . . . do you think I could come over, again, today? Please?"

Morisato looked confused for a moment, then put his hand behind his head and chuckled. "Sure!" he said. "Still trying to get the hang of things?"

"You could say that," Sora said. Her face started to get warm again, and she hoped Morisato would think she was just embarrassed. "I could use another lesson from Ur – from Miss Belldandy," she said.

It was a small lie, but one she could live with . . . there were some things she didn't want to have to explain. Not yet. And she did still have so much to learn.


End file.
